xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
'''Kevin Michael Richardson '''is an American voice actor who voiced PandaBubba in the Xiaolin Showdown series. Information Early life A classically-trained actor and a native of the Bronx, New York, Richardson first gained recognition as one of only eight U.S. high school students selected for the National Foundation for the Arts' "Arts '82" program. As a result of this he earned a scholarship to Syracuse University and a spot on a PBS special directed by the esteemed late John Houseman. Career Richardson has usually portrayed villainous characters due to his deep and powerful voice. His credits include Captain Gantu from Stitch! The Movie, Shnitzel from Chowder (The first episode; later replaced by John DiMaggio), Goro in Mortal Kombat, the second voice of Skulker on Danny Phantom, Sarevok in the Baldur's Gate series, Jolee Bindo in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Crunch Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot games, Tartarus from Halo 2, Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek in Ratchet & Clank, Antauri in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Openly Gator from Queer Duck, Doctor Payne and other characters on The Proud Family, Darth Laser (an obvious parody of Darth Vader) on Fairly Oddparents, Maurice the Aye-Aye from The Penguins of Madagascar, and the voice of Exile in the late 1990s cartoon Road Rovers. Richardson replaced Keith David as the voice of Tombstone on The Spectacular Spider-Man. In 2001, he voiced Barney Rubble on the TV animated movie The Flintstones: On the Rocks, his version of Barney Rubble's voice was more similar to the early Mel Blanc voice than to the Ed Norton imitation, which Blanc later used on the original Flintstones. In 2004 he became the first African-American to voice the Joker for the Kids WB animated series, The Batman. In 2008, he did the voice of a hero, Bishop for Wolverine and the X-Men. Later, he did the voice of Nick Fury on The Super Hero Squad Show. He often plays characters based on and satirizing comedian Bill Cosby, such as on Family Guy (with the voice of Jerome in "Jerome is the New Black") and The Boondocks. He also voices Cleveland Brown, Jr. and Lester Krinklesac and numerous others on The Cleveland Show. Richardson's voice roles (in 2011) included Panthro in the 2011 Thundercats series, Martian Manhunter on Young Justice, and Bulkhead, one of the lead characters on Transformers - Prime. He played Kilowog in Green Lantern - Rise of the Manhunters, the video game sequel to the live-action film Green Lantern, and later reprised the role in the animated series Green Lantern - The Animated Series. Personal life Richardson married his wife Monica in May 2006. They have two children. Other Roles *Transformers Prime - Bulkhead *The Super Hero Squad Show - Nick Fury, Scorpio *Planet Hulk - Korg *Transformers - Revenge of the Fallen- 13 original Primes member #2, Rampage *The Cleveland Show- Cleveland Jr., Lester Krinklesac *Phineas And Ferb - P. P. Otter *American Dad - Tank Bates, Nelson Mandela, Principal Lewis *Star Wars - The Old Republic - Various voices *Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Gantu *How I Met Your Mother - Stan *Pilar The Black Bandita - Abigail Makumba *Open Season 2 - Roger, Roberto *Dead Space - Downfall - Samuel Irons, Pendleton, Miner *The Little Mermaid 3 - Ray-Ray and Cheeks *Wolverine and the X-Men - Shadow King and Bishop *Star Wars - The Clone Wars - Jabba the Hutt *The Mighty B! - Ronald the Postman, additional voices *The Cleaner - Darnell McDowell *Chowder - Schnitzel (In the episode "The Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin") *Batman The Brave And The Bold - Black Manta, B'Wana Beast, Despero, General Steppenwolf, Monsieur Mallah, Barack Obama, Lex Luthor *The Penguins Of Madagascar - Maurice the Aye-Aye Lemur *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Cammie, Additional voices *Transformers Animated - Omega Supreme *Batman Gotham Knight - Lucius Fox *Ben 10 Alien Force - Highbreed Commander, Forever Knights,Ship (Giant Form) *The Spectacular Spider Man - Big Man/Tombstone *The Legend of Spyro - Dawn of the Dragon - Terrador, Chief Prowlus and Hermit, The Eternal Night - Terrador, Gaul & Sniff *Doctor Strange - Baron Mordo *TMNT - General Aguila *The Knights of Prosperity - Rockefeller Butts *Class Of 3000 - The Devil and Lil'D - Big D/The Devil *Clerks II - Police Officer *Casper's Scare School - Kibosh (Replacing James Earl Jones) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts - Admiral Bozzlebags (of Bozzlebags' Zip) *Kingdom Hearts II - Sebastian *The Legend of Spyro - A New Beginning - Terrador, Conductor *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 - When Nerds Collide - Morgan Freeman *The Boondocks - Martin Luther King, Jr., Additional Voices *The Emperor's New School - Kavo *The Replacements - Additional Voices *Halo 2 - Tartarus *Family Guy - Doug the Pimple, various characters *The Happy Elf - Derek, Tucker, Mayor, Toady *Loonatics Unleashed - Slam Tasmanian/Tech E. Coyote *Danger Rangers - Burble *Avatar The Last Airbender - Tyro, the Lion Turtle *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Uncle Pockets, Omnizot, Foul Larry *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - Antauri, Morlath *The Batman - The Joker *Megas XLR - Glorft Commander, Tiny, Georgie *Danny Phantom - Dragon Ghost, Skulker (2nd voice) *Higglytown Heroes - Uncle Lemmo *Fallout - Brotherhood of Steel - player character Cyrus, NPCs Blake and Soldier, the NPC enemies Ghoul High Priest and Mutant Grunt. *Dave The Barbarian - Uncle Oswidge/King Throktar *Teen Titans - Mammoth, See-More, Trigon *Like Family - Ed Ward *Viewtiful Joe - Hulk Davidson/Fire Leo *Lilo & Stitch - The Series - Gantu *The Animatrix - Thadeus / Agent #2 / Cop *Star Wars - Knights of the Old Republic - Jolee Bindo *Crunch Bandicoot in Crash Bandicoot - The Wrath of Cortex, Crash Nitro Kart (PS2, Xbox, GCN) *The Mummy - The Animated Series - The Minotaur *Matrix Revolutions - Deus Ex Machina *What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Bruce Wilkenson, Henry Hunsecker, Safari Member *Codename - Kids Next Door - Cheese Ninja, Cheese Shogun Roguefort, Dr. Lincoln, Ice Cream Beast, Ice Cream Men, Teen *Ninjas *Kingdom Hearts - Sebastian *¡Mucha Lucha!! - Potato Patata, Jr. *The Powerpuff Girls Movie - Ojo Tango/Rocko Socko *Ratchet & Clank - Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, Bodyguard, Additional voices *Lilo & Stitch - Gantu *Battle Force Andromeda - Narrator *Metal Gear Solid 2 - Substance - Scott Dolph *Max Steel - Dog, Various Characters. *The Flintstones On the Rocks Barney Rubble *Time Squad - Announcer, George S. Patton, George Washington, George Washington Carver, Lance 9,000,000,000,000, Time *Squad Officer, Todd Washington Carver *The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy - Eldridge Johnson-Mayer *The Fairly Odd Parents - AJ's Dad and Various *The Ripping Friends - Ripping Friends Announcer *The Proud Family - Omar, Dr. Payne, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 2 - Sons of Liberty - Scott Dolph *Invader Zim - Various characters *House of Mouse - Prince John, Crow *Clerks - The Animated Series - Various characters *Cardcaptors - Clow card announcer *Static Shock - Robert Hawkins/Kangor *Big Guy And Rusty The Boy Robot - Garth *The PJs - Mr. Hudson/Rasta Man *Baldur's Gate - Sarevok/Koveras/Narrator *Voltron - The Third Dimension - Hunk/Zarkon *The Powerpuff Girls - The Boogie Man/Giant Fishballoon *The New Batman Adventures - Mutant Leader *Road Rovers - Exile the Siberian Husky (real name - Exile Mikhailovich Zanhusky, according to the infamous "Russian Names" song on the final episode) *Homeboys In Outer Space - Vashti *Spy Hard - "Michael Winslow" security guard (uncredited) *Adventures From The Book Of Virtues - Plato *Mortal Kombat - Goro, Kabal (Defenders of the Realm) *The Mask - The Animated Series - Mayor Mortimer Tilton (in the season two episode, "Jurassic Mask", Richardson voiced a garbage collector) *Felix the Cat - The Movie - Lazy creature, Drink the Ink *Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes - Man-Ape. *Zevo-3 - Brett Ronson III *G.I. Joe - Renegades - Roadblock *ThunderCats (2011) - Panthro *Green Lantern The Animated Series - Kilowog *Kung Fu Panda Legends Of Awesomeness - Temutai. *Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV Series - The Shredder Category:Voice Actors